Psychosis
by russianwinter013
Summary: Lelouch loses what remains of his sanity after Euphemia's slaughter of the Elevens escalates into something much bigger. Overcome with a deranged sense of hunger and desire, the world continues to crumble as his dark reign takes the lives of many.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my first Code Geass story, _Psychosis._**

 **Title: Psychosis**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Horror, Romance, Supernatural**

 **Summary:** _Lelouch loses what remains of his sanity after Euphemia's slaughter of the Elevens escalates into something much bigger. Overcome with a deranged sense of hunger and desire, the world continues to crumble as his dark reign takes the lives of many._

 **Warnings: Cannibalism, Gore, Heavy Violence, Rebellion Against Government**

* * *

Ice draped itself with an eerie grace over every object in its vicinity. Long and slender, oh so deceptive fingers tipped with diamond talons that tore through the flesh of every horrid and nauseating mortal...the ones that dared to think that they were of a higher authority than the omniscient being that reigned over them with an iron fist.

 _Cold tendrils pierce the heart..._

 _Savor the screams..._

The fire that tore through shriveled veins roared with a clear and passionate ache.

 _Fulfillment._

His tongue traced over his lips, wetting the pale flesh as a deep groan escaped his mouth.

Hungry.

He was hungry.

With a sniff, long and cold, slender fingers traced over the head of thick, pink hair. A warm, sticky wetness clung to his fingertips, and the faint iron tang followed with a dark fervor.

Teeth digging into his lips hard enough to draw blood, he rose to his feet without a noise. The head in his hand swung by the bloodstained hairs clutched in pale and skeletal fingers, and clouded rose eyes gazed with a morbid curiosity.

He swallowed hard, the taste of warm blood and flesh coating the inside of his mouth. Moaning in simple pleasure at the presence of the liquid and battered skin, he made his way to the crumbling and smoking remnants of the entrance to the arena.

She was waiting for him by the door, the sun reflecting off of and illuminating her green hair. Her expression was one of solitude and contentment at his pleasure.

"Have you had your fill?"

Deep mauve eyes burned with a hellish sort of satisfaction. "What does it look like, witch?"

Flicking her green hair from her face with a graceful yet deadly twist of her neck, the immortal woman smiled softly. "I don't need you biting my head off, now, do I?"

"Keep talking and I will consider it." A purple gaze narrowed as the faint sound of clattering hooves and uninteresting chatter drifted over to then. "Why have they returned so early?"

"Perhaps they were impatient, much like you are."

He gave a huff of a laugh, the charred wind making dark strands of his hair sway almost enticingly around the pale muscle and bone of his neck.

"Should we wait for them?"

He was silent for a moment as he shook his head. "No, not now. They will have enough on their hands."

She was silent for a moment before she placed a cool hand on the taller being's arm. "Do you think this was a wise decision?"

The former prince fixed his darkened glare on the witch. "Are you doubting my motives?"

C.C. grinned softly, the wind making her lime hair wave oh so enticingly around her. "However you think of it, you just killed and ate your sister. I think it is right for me to have some sort of doubt."

The young man moved without warning, and then he was pinning the woman to the nearest wall. He loomed over her, a pillar of dark strength and hunger that burned with a feverish passion.

She shuddered as he leaned close, tracing bloody and cool lips over the shell of her ear. His voice was a grave whisper, and his breath, still laced with the scent of burned flesh and blood, lapped against her sweat-slicked skin.

"Watch your tone, immortal. You may not be able to die, but that does not mean I cannot make your life a living hell."

She panted heavily, shuddering beneath the icy weight of his body.

Lelouch grinned, grinding his hips and his erection against her body as he sunk his sharpened teeth into the flesh of her neck, groaning at the gasp that came from her. He did nothing more, straightening and heading out towards the back entrance, uncaring of the corpses littering the field of the stadium.

"It would do you good to remember that you belong to me."

C.C. let out a heavy breath. She had dealt with past men like this before, but Lelouch was different. He had some sort of power of her, some sort of demented influence that was no doubt something that was not good for her. She knew she should get away while she had the chance, but they were hopelessly attracted to each other.

Despite that, she knew that based on what she had just witnessed, the young prince was more than capable enough to subdue her if she tried to escape.

"C.C."

She turned. Lelouch had stopped in his tracks, his hauntingly beautiful eyes locked on her.

She steeled herself and forced herself to remain impassive. "Yes?"

The young man tilted his head, licking the rest of the blood off of his lips with a salacious smirk. "The soldiers are coming. Take care of them for me, would you? I have to get back to class."

The witch picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps and the increasing roar of frenzied and furious voices.

She smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

 **I think this may be a one-shot, unless you all want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is Chapter Two, and I apologize for the wait!**

 **Title: Psychosis**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Horror, Romance, Supernatural**

 **Summary:** _Lelouch loses what remains of his sanity after Euphemia's slaughter of the Elevens escalates into something much bigger. Overcome with a deranged sense of hunger and desire, the world continues to crumble as his dark reign takes the lives of many._

 **Warnings: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Implied Sexual Activities, Gore, Heavy Violence, Rebellion Against Government, Terrorism**

* * *

I knew something strange had happened the minute I had given Lelouch the Geass power.

There was some kind of change deep within him. A second ago, he had been a frightened high school student who had just seen a green-haired girl survive getting shot through the head. The next, he was a ruthless, sadistic mercenary thrilled by the blood he had on his hands.

It was inhumane.

But, then again, Lelouch and I were far from human.

Lelouch was changing. There was no doubt about that. But it was difficult for me to determine if that was a good thing.

"C.C."

I turned at the smooth and velvety voice. Lelouch was standing in the doorway, his head tilted to the side and his deep mauve eyes strangely bright. I bit back a groan. He was in one of his moods.

"What do you want now?" I turned away, closing my eyes and stretching out on my bed. It had been provided by the enigmatic man before me—a way of keeping me rooted to one spot, I suppose.

My statement was met with sudden silence. Feeling a bit odd as a chill washed over me, I opened my eyes and stared coolly at the Geass user who was looming over me.

"Why are you hovering? It's not polite."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed slightly, and then his large and cool hand was outstretched and his fingers were threading through my hair. "Why is your hair green, of all colors?"

Slightly off-put by his question, I frowned and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. "Why are your eyes purple?"

His lips turned down in a frown, and then his grip threatened to tear out my hair. Not giving him the sadistic satisfaction of causing me pain, I continued to stare at him.

The sound of a throat clearing sounded behind us. Lelouch's eyes darkened and he tensed above me, his lip curling back in a snarl and exposing his sharp white teeth.

"What, Kallen?" The raven-haired man let out a growl of a laugh—one so soft I knew I was the only one to hear it—and straightened, fixing his mask over his face as he turned to face her. I noticed the flash of irritated hunger in his eyes—oh, so brief and infinitesimal, but it was there—and braced myself for an outburst.

Strangely, Lelouch only ran a hand through his hair and smiled. It was the cold, calculating, and charming expression that he used when he forced other people to succumb his will—it worked in places where he couldn't use his Geass.

The pinkette frowned slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "The others are getting restless. They want to know what we're going to do about the Eleven massacre. A lot of them are negatively affected by what happened."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed slightly, and the darkness in his aura rippled and spread. I prepared for the worst and sat up on the bed, my hair spreading out in a wave behind me.

"Gather them all in the meeting hall. I will tell them what to do." Lelouch was a pillar of cold irritation, and Kallen moved out of the way as he stalked silently into the hallway. I rose to my feet and followed the former prince without having to be told—I did not want to be forced to do something I did not want to do in front of someone I considered to be my subordinate.

I latched onto Zero's arm as he began to make his way down the dark hallway.

He slowed suddenly, and I glanced up at him as he turned back to address the woman standing in the door to the lounging room. "Kallen."

She jolted in shock, her eyes widening as she faced the cloaked man. "Yes, Zero?"

I knew Lelouch was grinning darkly beneath his mask, and I could all but taste the demented hunger in his aura. "Keep in mind that I will not be pleased if I hear that any of the others went out and did anything without my permission." He tilted his head, the dim light reflecting off of the faceless mask. "You will not like the consequences."

Kallen frowned slightly in confusion, but she nodded. "I'll let them know." With that, she turned and strode off.

Lelouch growled deeply, shuddering with a sudden violent power. He shoved me away and wrenched off his mask, breathing heavily as sweat dripped from his pale face.

"Lelouch." I began to approach him, but the Geass user hissed out a wordless warning, something like demented rage flashing in his burning eyes.

I found myself smirking as I watched the struggling man. "Did you eat too much earlier? Is all of that human flesh and bone rebelling against your pathetic human body?"

Suddenly, I found myself pinned to the wall behind me. Lelouch loomed over me, large and sharp teeth bared and endless purple eyes blazing in hungered fury.

"Do not taunt me, witch." He trailed his lips over the smooth expanse of my face and neck, lingering at my collarbone as he breathed in my scent. "I did not take enough from the field."

Internally, I was beginning to shudder. Out of all of the threats I had been given—whether vague or explicit—I had yet to encounter someone who was literally on the verge of tearing me to pieces and devouring me.

The ravenette moaned deeply, shuddering harshly as his breaths came faster. I curled my lip in disgust—he was finding a sick and twisted sort of pleasure in my scent, and deep down I felt as though he would keep me pinned there to the wall until he reached his peak. However, I made no attempt at moving out of his grip. He was stronger than I was, and, like before, I knew he would do unimaginable things to me if I managed to escape.

Shifting above me, Lelouch let out a deep breath and straightened, leaning against the wall with an arm wrapped around his torso. His pupils were huge, dilated to the point where nothing but a sliver of purple could be seen. He was panting heavily, and the thick scent and presence of his wavering sanity filled the hall.

I dreaded speaking to him whenever he was like this, but it had to be done—I was the only one who could keep him docile long enough to find him a meal that lived up to his satisfactions and desires. "Perhaps it is time for another meal."

Lelouch made a sound similar to a snarl, digging his gloved fingers into his arms. "I have to leave."

"That much is obvious." I helped him stand straight and put his arm around my narrow shoulders. He was lighter than I thought he would be. "What about the meeting?"

The former prince groaned softly, and his nose found its way back to my exposed neck. "It can wait. I am not fully here at the moment."

I knew what he meant. His sanity was slipping, he was growing hungrier by the second, and we both knew that he would not stop himself from devouring the room full of terrorists waiting behind us.

"You will have to kill someone in order to feed."

My voice was cold and dry, carefully devoid of emotion.

Lelouch laughed bitterly—a sound that sent chills down my spine.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?"

* * *

 **And that's that. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.**

 **I'm trying to decide between two different choices for chapter three: Lelouch and C.C run into Suzaku, or a detailed description of Lelouch's hunger and how he kills in order to satisfy his urges. Leave your choice in a review or PM me, pleaze!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is Chapter Three.**

 **Title: Psychosis**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Horror, Romance, Supernatural**

 **Summary:** _Lelouch loses what remains of his sanity after Euphemia's slaughter of the Elevens escalates into something much bigger. Overcome with a deranged sense of hunger and desire, the world continues to crumble as his dark reign takes the lives of many._

 **Warnings: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Implied Sexual Activities, Gore, Heavy Violence, Rebellion Against Government, Terrorism**

 **Author Notes: Thanks to the guest who pointed out a crucial piece of information for this story. Lelouch may seem vampiric, but he is far worse, I can assure you. Yes, he is a cannibal. Is he human...I'll let you figure that out yourself.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Suzaku moved silently down the walkway, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and the collar of his jacket raised to shield himself from the relentless and icy wind that roared around him.

He had been wandering aimlessly through the town nearest the school Lelouch attended. He would have gone to the school had it not been closed, but he had had some strange experiences there already—Lelouch's unusual friends had made the day all the more exciting—but Suzaku just wanted the chance to explore on his own.

He hummed a long-forgotten tune beneath his breath as he moved gaily down the path. The wind lapped at his skin and hair, making the thick brown strands flow in a strange dance around his tanned face. The soles of his boots clicked sharply against the cold, harsh asphalt beneath his feet as he continued to walk with no destination in sight.

The moonlight bleached the land below in a pale and colorless hue, turning almost every color—from green to brown to gold to red to brown—into a pathetic remnant of what they once had been. The knight's humming died down as he passed an abandoned park, his mood darkening as he took in the ruins. Rust covered the mangled and charred skeleton of monstrous metal beasts that had once been things the children could play on. Heaps of rotten wood and bricks lay decaying in forgotten corners of the vast and formerly beautiful landscape before him, and faint scorch marks could be seen on the dead handfuls of grass that were scattered across the area.

Suzaku slowed to a stop, unintentionally clenching his hands into fists at his sides. He hated seeing the damage the invasion and influence of the empire did to certain areas. Granted, the residents could always fight to change the landscape and to get rid of the festering wounds of their past, but he knew that they did not have the power to start such a thing.

Zero had been born from the ashes of the suffering because of that.

Suzaku glanced up as the clear and soft sound of a voice reached him. He frowned, narrowing his eyes as he attempted to find out where it was coming from. No one was supposed to be out here, not this late—everyone was usually asleep, locked up in the safety of their homes.

The voice sounded again, louder this time. He tilted his head and began to move down the sidewalk again. Who could possibly be out here at this time of night?

Now that he was closer, Suzaku could tell that the voice belonged to a woman. She was close—or he was moving closer to her—and she seemed to be in some kind of distress.

The knight turned a corner near a street light and felt his body go into a battle-ready stance. Years of training had taught him to be prepared for whatever he may find in the darkness.

A flash of blue appeared in his peripheral vision as he passed a dark and deep alleyway. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Suzaku doubled back and peered into the alley.

A woman was being pushed against the wall by a larger figure, her head thrown back against the rotten brick as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. The being above her growled roughly and buried their head in the smooth expanse of her neck, causing her to groan and push at them in an attempt to force them away. When he narrowed his eyes, Suzaku could see the dark red stains on her clothes, and he frowned as he felt a wave of fury was over him.

She was being harassed.

"You there!" Suzaku's voice cut through the thickening silence as he discreetly drew a knife and approached the two. "What do you think you're doing?"

The woman gasped and jerked her head towards the approaching man, her bright yellow eyes wide. Glossy blue-black hair tumbled in thick locks around her exposed and bruised shoulders, and she stared at him with fear and irritation mixed into her gaze.

Her lip curled back into a snarl, and the moonlight bleached her already pale skin and turned it a sickly shade of white. "You idiot!"

Suzaku's eyes widened, and he cocked his head as his lips pulled back in a sneer. "Excuse me?"

The being above the woman straightened, and Suzaku caught a glimpse of smooth, pale skin and long dark hair. He felt a wave of unease come over him as the cloaked being finally turned to face him.

The knight stared in shock as recognition surged through his entire being.

Lelouch stared at him, his eyes strangely dark and his skin ghostly pale. Blood dripped from his lips and down his chin, staining the collar of his shirt a deep crimson as the blood soaked into the fabric. His breathing was off, heavy and hoarse and ragged as he braced himself against the wall. Dark bags were beneath his eyes, and he moved slowly and sluggishly as if he had been working and overexerting himself all day.

When Lelouch took a step forward, Suzaku found himself backing away, his hand creeping towards his knife as he watched the raven-haired man's every movement. Something deep inside Suzaku was screaming at him that _this is not Lelouch, this is not the Lelouch you know_ no matter how much he looked like him.

"Suzaku. What are you doing out this late?"

His voice sounded the same, but there was something in the depths of his elegant stare that made the knight uncomfortable. It was as if Lelouch were dissecting his very soul, stripping it down to the bare essentials to see what really made him who he was.

"Oh! I...I was just taking a walk. I needed to clear my mind after what happened recently."

The tall, slender man nodded, a darkness flashing in his eyes. "Yes, I suppose that would be a good thing. But why are you so far from the castle? Wouldn't the gardens there be more suitable for such mediocre tasks?"

Suzaku pressed his lips together as he narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to get away from the empire, if not only for a moment. I needed fresh air." Forest green eyes drifted over to the blue-haired woman, and a dry smirk curled back his lips. "I see you have found something to occupy yourself with."

The woman's eyes flashed and she glared at Suzaku with a sudden but vicious fury. She made to say something, but with one glance from Lelouch all replies were destroyed and she took to drilling holes into his head instead.

"You haven't met before, have you?" Lelouch had noticed the way his childhood friend was looking at the woman, and suddenly he was in front of him. He reached out and took his hand in his own—Suzaku couldn't help but notice how cold he was.

"Suzaku, this is Reiko. Reiko, this is my friend Suzaku."

The knight only nodded to the woman, unnerved by the way she was still glaring at him. It wasn't his fault that they had been caught—they were the ones who had decided to mess around in public.

Lelouch's vibrant purple eyes burned in some kind of strange emotion as he stared long and hard at the brunette. "Have you forgotten your manners, Suzaku Kururugi?" His voice was deep and dark, sending a chill down the knight's spine.

Suzaku flinched and laughed sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Lelouch. I'm still kind of out of it."

Without warning, Lelouch gasped and his knees buckled. Suzaku reached out to steady him, surprised at the scorching temperature of his skin. He had been ice-cold mere moments ago...

"Lelouch, are you okay?"

The former prince gasped hoarsely, shutting his eyes as he struggled to form words. He doubled over, braced against the alley wall, and began to cough violently. His lithe frame jerked with the effort, and sweat dripped from his pale skin.

"Hey, answer me," the brunette hissed, placing his hands on the raven's shoulders.

Lelouch surged forward, and before Suzaku could react, he was pinned to the wall behind him. Dimly, the brunette heard Reiko protest, but Lelouch made a sound similar to an enraged growl and shoved his childhood comrade harder against the ragged brick.

He grinned widely, exposing huge and sharp white teeth. Saliva dripped from his mouth, and his pupils were dangerously large—either he was still in a high from what he had been doing with Reiko or he was affected by what he was doing to me.

"Let go of me, Lelouch." Suzaku kept his gaze steady, his eyes fixed on the pale man's hands. His long, icy fingers were digging into his skin, hard enough to cause the knight to shift in discomfort.

A manic light shone in his mauve stare, and then he was burying his face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Suzaku's eyes went wide as he felt the points of Lelouch's teeth digging into his flesh, and he gasped as they broke through the outer layer and drew blood.

Lelouch drew in a deep breath and moaned heavily, his damp breath washing over the brunette's skin. When he shifted and shoved his knee between the knight's thighs, Suzaku flinched and reacted before he realized it.

He and the former prince had switched places, and the knight had his knife pressed against that long and pale neck. "Explain yourself, Lelouch."

The purple-eyed man let out a heavy groan, a sheen of sweat covering his pale skin. "Let me up, Suzaku. I'm not—not well."

"Obviously, if you think you can get away with this. First, you fornicate in public and then try to take me?" Suzaku glared viciously at the man he had grown up with. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

Before the former prince had a chance to respond, a sharp pain exploded in the back of the knight's head. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed, unconscious and braced heavily against the alley walls.

C.C stood above the unconscious man, having dropped her disguise as she stared down at him with clear distaste. "He thought me an item to be owned and used?"

Lelouch grinned roughly, baring his teeth in a grimace at the same time. "We cannot blame him. He was torn over Euphie's death, as you know."

"You are the one who ate her." The witch narrowed her eyes as he moaned and curled in on himself, wrapping an arm around his stomach. "We need to get going. You are slipping far too fast for my liking."

Lelouch coughed roughly, using the wall for leverage and lurching to his feet. He groaned and swayed, his skin paling dramatically as he gasped deeply. "Why would I care if you like me or not?"

The woman tilted her head, a dark smirk curling back her lips. "Need I remind you of what happened mere minutes ago?"

"Your point is taken, witch." Lelouch smirked before doubling over to cough again, only, this time, they were stronger and nearly had him on his knees.

"If you are finished acting like a dying old man, we really must be going. The knight will wake up soon."

Lelouch grinned as he stared down at the unconscious man, running his tongue over his lips in a slightly provocative manner.

C.C. sighed and rolled her eyes, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I wouldn't if I were you. You do not know where he has been."

He stifled another violent cough and ran a hand through his hair. "Then we should leave before I start to contemplate biting off his head."

"Honestly, you should not push your luck like that."

"You sure are one to talk."

The two turned and headed down the alleyway, vanishing into the belly of the shadowy beast around them.

* * *

 **I'm most likely going to edit this again, so keep checking back. That, or I could PM all of you and let you know when the edit's done. Either way, let me know what you think. We'll finally be getting into Lelouch's head in the next chapter or so.**

 **I'm trying to keep these chapters as short as I possibly can, but they're only getting longer. Let me know if this bothers anyone, or if you want continually longer chapters or the like.**

 **Just a warning now, the next chapter or two will be focused on the beastly side of Lelouch** **—as in, the side that compels him to eat other humans. These chapters will not be pretty, and I love to go into detail. Warnings will be posted at the beginning only, and you will read at your own risk. So no complaining.**

 **R &R, pleaze!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is Chapter Four. I apologize for the long wait, but I had writer's block with this and didn't want to post a three-hundred-word chapter...**

 **Title: Psychosis**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Horror, Romance, Supernatural**

 **Summary:** _Lelouch loses what remains of his sanity after Euphemia's slaughter of the Elevens escalates into something much bigger. Overcome with a deranged sense of hunger and desire, the world continues to crumble as his dark reign takes the lives of many._

 **Warnings: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Implied Sexual Activities/Fantasies, Gore, Heavy Violence, Rebellion Against Government, Terrorism, Masochism/Sadism, Sick and Twisted Libidos/Fantasies**

 **Author Notes: Heed the warnings!**

 **Read and review, please!**

* * *

He had been pacing for a good ten minutes if his sense of time was correct.

He didn't really know what he was even there for—it was likely something the witch had told him, something along the lines of _it will be suspicious if you are not there_ and _your sister will be distraught if you leave her all alone._ And, being the kind and caring big brother he was, he couldn't stand to see his sister hurt by anyone, including himself.

He breathed out heavily, clenching his hands into fists. His nails dug into the flesh of his palms and sank into the familiar crescent-shaped furrows left behind by previous attempts to carve grim reminders of his bestiality into his skin.

The room he was in was covered in a bitter coldness. Invisible tendrils of ice draped themselves with an eerie grace over every object within their vicinity. Long, slender, and deceptive diamond-tipped fingers tore through the flesh of every horrid and stomach-churning being that it could reach. He was strangely comfortable, however, and found that there was a demented form of comfort in the endless wintriness of the room. The shudders that would go through his body only fueled the aching in the pit of his stomach even more, and he would moan softly as his twisted libido and hunger swelled and threatened to overwhelm him.

The raven-haired man snarled deeply as he tore himself from those thoughts, a violent tremor running through his pale and lean body. He could feel the sweat trickling down his skin, flowing ever so slowly into each crevice and covering the expanse of every swell and fall of his flesh. His breathing became heavier, and he swayed on his feet as a disgusting sense of euphoria overcame him.

"Are you finished?"

He turned his head to glance over his shoulder. The witch was there, her long and vibrant hair spilling in strands over the purple and black expanse of her clothing. Her amber eyes were narrowed in something similar to irritation and amusement, and the corner of her pale lips was turned up into a smirk.

Lelouch said nothing as he turned away, clenching his trembling hands into fists at his side. He trembled visibly, his throat working hard in swallows as his skin glistened with a sheen of sweat in the artificial lighting.

C.C. sighed and moved closer, placing a small and warm hand against the fabric-covered length of his arm. "If you are struggling this much, perhaps we should—"

"No." Lelouch shook his head, making strands of his raven hair fall into his clammy face. He let out a shaky breath, his arms trembling visibly. "I have to do this."

The green-haired woman frowned softly, tilting her head at an angle. "What is the point of this if you are harming yourself?"

A snarl pulled back his lips, and he fixed his murderous gaze on the immortal woman. "Do not pretend like you care."

Before the witch had a chance to respond, the door slowly opened.

"Lelouch?"

The purple-eyed man stiffened and turned just as Nunnally entered. Her caretaker followed, pushing her wheelchair and stopping a few feet from the former prince.

C.C. watched as the man pressed his lips together, shutting his eyes as his breathing became shaky. She decided on observing for now—Lelouch would not harm his sister willingly, but if his hunger was pushed hard enough there was no telling what was going to happen.

"Nunnally!" Purple eyes bright, the tall and lean man snapped out of his hunger-driven stupor and knelt in front of the blind girl, taking her hands and tracing his long fingers over the backs of her palms. "How are you?"

The girl smiled, tilting her head so her bangs obscured part of her face. "Are you okay?"

Smiling softly, Lelouch ran his fingertips over the smooth skin of the princess's cheeks. "I'm only tired. I've been working a lot."

Her smile brightening, Nunnally took her brother's hands in her own and held them. "Please don't push yourself too hard."

Lelouch nodded, something similar to a smile curling back his lips. "I promise, sister."

"Okay!" The former princess nodded and waved as she was pushed out of the room.

C.C. frowned, tilting her head. "I'm surprised you actually kept your composure."

The raven let out a strained breath, leaning heavily against the wall and shutting his eyes. "I have to go to class. Wait for me at the warehouse."

"I took care of your classes already." At the young man's suspicious glare, the witch smiled and shook her head. "You didn't honestly think you would be able to stay in a public place with your condition?"

"Your assistance isn't appreciated." Lelouch panted heavily, pressing a hand against his side and wincing as his finger touched hypersensitive skin. "Where are you taking me?"

The green-haired woman shrugged, smiling softly. "You will know when you find out."

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi watched from the shadows as Lelouch and the strange green-haired girl exited the building through a side door, oblivious to their audience.

He had been surveying Lelouch ever since their encounter in the alleyway a week ago. So far, the former prince seemed to be acting as normal as he could, but Suzaku noticed the slight changes in his nature—the feral desire that flashed in his purple eyes whenever someone moved within a few feet of him, the way his lip would curl back ever so slightly and expose his teeth, the way those thin long fingers would twitch as if he were eager to tear into whoever approached him...

The knight couldn't help but think that Lelouch and the green-haired woman had something to do with the Eleven massacre.

The patrol had found Euphemia's head when they had stormed the amphitheater. Nothing else. And Suzaku had a strange nagging feeling that Lelouch knew where the rest of the princess's corpse was.

He involuntarily tensed as Lelouch doubled over, those harsh and unrelenting coughs—the same ones that had appeared in the alley—shaking his body. The woman placed a hand on his arm, tugging him along with a muted urgency as they slipped through the side exit to the school.

Rising with a heavy sigh, the brunette shouldered his bag and stepped out of the shadows to follow them.

The two moved with a quick-footed urgency as they weaved through empty alleys and streets. They were moving with a purpose, and Suzaku was surprised at how fast they moved from the bustling city surrounding the academy into the derelict town nearby. He continued to follow them, his breath sharp and short and quick as he moved on the toes of his boots.

Lelouch seemed to grow worse and worse, trembling and swaying on his feet. Hoarse, ragged breaths echoed in the dim silence of the abandoned street they were in—only a few blocks from the incident a week ago, Suzaku recalled.

He pressed himself against a nearby wall when the former prince and the green-haired woman stopped. They were outside a large warehouse, broken glass scattered over the ground and rot crawling its leisurely way through the dull crimson bricks.

A deep growl echoed through the thick silence, followed by a terrified scream. The noise startled Suzaku from his wandering thoughts and he lurched to his feet, reaching down to his boot and pulling out a knife.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the warehouse despite the lazy sunlight outside. One figure was hunched over an unmoving one laid spread-eagled out on the damp, rank concrete and dirt floor. In a brief flash of sunlight, Suzaku knew that the crouched figure was undoubtedly Lelouch as the light reflected in his bright purple stare.

Nearby, the woman whose alias was Reiko leaned against a wall, a satisfied yet somehow irritated smirk curling back her thin lips. Toxic amber eyes found their way to her and Lelouch's visitor, filled with a bitter welcome and amusement.

"You finally made it, Suzaku. I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost along the way."

The knight's forest green eyes widened, and he turned just in time to see Lelouch rise to his feet, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. Suzaku tensed as he noticed the bright crimson stains that appeared on the white cloth, and he tightened his grip on the weapon in his hand.

 _Not Lelouch, not Lelouch. Lelouch wouldn't do something like this._

The strong tang of iron contradicted his thoughts.

"Lelouch." He took a step back, putting a bit of distance between himself and the deranged man and woman before him. "What are you doing here?"

Pale lips twitched into something Suzaku guessed was supposed to be a smile. "Don't tell me you don't already know? You were following me like you did."

"Answer my question, Lelouch!" Suzaku growled, brandishing the blade in a wide arc as he glared with wide eyes.

Lelouch tilted his head as his darkened eyes followed the path of the blade, and his grin widened dangerously as he ran his tongue over his teeth. Suzaku found himself trembling—why was his friend acting this way? What exactly happened, and why was he acting so strange?

"You really are as dimwitted as the stories say." The woman moved forward, stopping at Lelouch's side and sliding her arms around his own. Lelouch hummed deeply and shifted on his feet, baring his teeth.

She seemingly disregarded the man's actions as she raised her devious amber stare. "Can I show him now?" She stroked thin fingers over the man's side, her nails catching on the dark fabric of his jacket.

Lelouch groaned, tilting his head back slightly as he shuddered. "Go ahead. I still need to—"

"Say no more." She turned and fixed her gaze on the knight, who was still tense and ready for a fight.

He watched as she reached into the panting man's pocket, moving with a deliberate slowness that had the brunette on edge.

"Relax, Kururugi. Reiko is under orders not to harm you." Lelouch's voice was a soft, gravelly whisper as he swayed on his feet again, his eyes darting between his friend and the object laid out on the floor behind them.

Suzaku's eyes widened as the woman held out her hand, an object dangling from a thick black ribbon.

It was a necklace, simple yet elegant. A rose adorned the center, its small and pale pink petals gleaming in the dim light.

Terror and rage bubbled up in the knight's stomach, and he was reaching for his concealed handgun before he knew it.

"Don't be a bad boy, Suzaku." Lelouch grinned widely, his pupils huge and obstructing the violet of his eyes as he took a few lurching steps toward the knight. "Reiko may not be able to harm you, but I have no qualms about it at all."

Reiko grinned strangely, a snake-like motion that sent chills down the brunette's spine.

She stuck out her lip in a pout as Suzaku trembled. "Lelouch, I think we scared the poor little kingdom maggot."

Lelouch clenched his shaking hands into fists as he narrowed his eyes, tilting his head at an odd angle. "Fear not, my dear. He takes a little time to get adjusted to new information." He reached out and pulled the woman close, leaning down to inhale her scent deeply as he moaned.

Dark, endless eyes burned with a feverish desire and hunger as the former prince stared up at the knight.

"Does this confirm your suspicions? We were the ones who killed Euphemia."

* * *

 **I'll ask now to get this out of the way: How deep should I go with Lelouch's twisted libido and desires? I've hinted at some...stuff, but I want to see what is comfortable with you guys. (As in, did you notice I put the Masochism/Sadism and Sick & Twisted Libidos/Fantasies warnings in this chapter?)**

 **Oh, and in case it wasn't clear, Suzaku doesn't know about the Geass or who C.C. is yet.**

 **Review, please, and don't be afraid to throw out ideas, suggestions, or (polite) critiques!**


End file.
